


Kuroshitsuji II Drabbles

by AloisJaeger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, one shot series, very problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: A collection of kinky one shots - majority Claude x Alois, though other pairings will feature.





	1. The Stripper and the Bachelor

~ The Stripper and the Bachelor ~ 

Underage - stripper - cheating - oral sex 

“You are not eighteen, I just know it.” Claude said, gritting his teeth as a lingerie covered crotched rubbed against the growing erection in his pants. 

The night had begun as any decent stag-do did. His friends first took him to a bar where they had some drinks and eventually, they made their way to a strip club. At first, Claude protested. He had always one to believe that even allowing your eyes to stray to another amounted to cheating, and a strip club would hardly allow your eyes to do anything other than wander. He considered that he would be safe enough in the club, however, considering he was well satisfied by his bride-to-be. 

Hannah had a body beyond belief. He hardly needed to look elsewhere to find gratification. 

That was, until one of the strippers doing their rounds had made their way to Claude’s table. At first, Claude considered himself repulsed at the sight of the clearly pre-pubescent girl. He wanted to riot at the fact that they would allow a girl so clearly underaged to participate in sex work. 

That was, until he felt the very subtle bulge of the child’s crotch brush against his arm.

After that, he was less concerned with ethics and more concerned with reserving himself a private dance. 

What he thought was a little girl just so happened to be a little boy. And Claude had a hidden weakness for pretty little boys. Especially pretty little boys in pretty little panties. 

The private dance had started out as just that, his own personal strip show, until the little minx took it upon himself to straddle Claude’s lap and grind against him wantonly. There was no grace or refinement about it. Nothing from the action could allude to it being a part of the dance. These were simply movements to incite pleasure. 

“For the third time, I AM eighteen.” The blonde boy answered him back, grinding down particularly hard and forcing a moan from Claude’s throat. 

The onyx haired man surged forward, licking and nipping at the stripper’s neck. He smelt like candy and the sweetness permeated the sweat beading across the pale skin. This pretty little baby boy was delicious, and Claude wanted to eat him like it was his last meal. 

The little boy moaned and bucked his hips, neck clearly sensitive to the stimulation. “Feels good,” he moaned out. He reached down to unbutton Claude’s pants and he tugged at them until Claude lifted his hips so the fabric could be pulled down enough for his cock to be freed. 

“What’s your name?” Claude asked, grunting out loud as a tiny hand wrapped around his dick and began to pump. 

“Pixie,” the boy responded, using his other hand to fondle Claude’s balls. He tightened, sensitive to the touch. 

He slid one of his own hands down the boy’s back, pushing his hand into the pretty blue panties and letting a finger caress the tiny asshole hidden beneath them. The other hand reached under the useless matching bra and squeezed at a small nipple. “I’m not calling you Pixie,” he said as he pushed his middle finger into the boy’s ass, gently and shallowly to make up for the lack of lubrication. “What is your real name?” 

The little thing was practically drooling for him now, becoming sloppy in his own ministrations on Claude’s cock. “It is my real name,” he eventually replied, half-heartedly. His resolve seemed to be crumbling as he fell victim to the grown man’s touch. 

“Want to be a good little stripper?” Claude asked him as he switched to pinching at the previously neglected nipple, also allowing his finger to slide just a little deeper as he shallowly fingered the boy. 

“Yes, I wanna be good.” He was literally drooling now, a panting and quivering mess upon his lap. The boy child was either an extraordinary actor or truly had never experienced the pleasure which could be inflicted by a real man – a man finely attuned to what is appreciated by the body of a young boy. 

“Then hold on tight.”

In one fluid motion, Claude stood up with the boy in his arms and flipped him around so that the boy was upside down. The little thing was eye level with his cock, while Claude was in the perfect position to tilt his head down and feast on the pretty little pink hold which was now exposed to his hungry gaze. 

They were both well aware of their task, and neither hesitated in enthusiastically pleasuring the other with their mouth. 

Claude pushed his extraordinarily long tongue into the small hole and used it to massage the inner walls. He could feel the way the muscles shuddered and contracted with the intrusion. Meanwhile, the boy was doing a marvellous job at bringing Claude to the brink, especially considering his oxygen would be quite limited upside down. Claude could, however, feel the boy’s saliva spreading everywhere, uncontrollably. It was accompanied by a wet choking sound every time Claude pumped his hips forward and felt his cockhead hit the back of the stripper’s throat. 

It didn’t take long until Claude came, expelling himself into the blonde’s mouth, onto his face and over the floor. 

When he was finished, he put the child down on the floor and appraised him. His face was completely red from the blood rushing to it and he had cum matted in his blonde locks and streaked across that pretty red face. 

The boy was still hard but Claude still had every intention of remedying that situation. In just a moment, he would push that lithe little body down onto the floor and use his own cum to press his fingers into that beautiful little ass and rub against his prostate until he reached completion.

But first…

“What’s your name?”

“Alois.”

“How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

Yes, Claude was not so sure Hannah was the only one who could draw his attention any longer.


	2. Reluctant Bondage

After a long day of work, Claude was looking forward to finally coming home and unwinding by fucking his pretty little human cock sleeve. He was a hard-working man and he deserved to come home to dinner on the table and ass for dessert. Alois had cost him a damn fortune and he was going to make the pretty slave be worth every cent. 

“I’m home!” Claude called out as he opened the door and removed his shoes. His little bride should be waiting for him, ready to take his coat and ask him about his day and say how much he had been missed while he was gone. 

But Alois was not waiting for him like a puppy dog. In fact, Claude couldn’t even hear him fussing about in the kitchen or laundry, so clearly he wasn’t preoccupied with anything remotely useful. 

He went straight to the bedroom, assuming that perhaps the boy wasn’t well and was taking a nap. 

However, when he opened the door, he found quite the sight before him, indeed. 

Alois was laying on the bed on his back, with his wrists bound to the headboard. His beautiful blue eyes were covered with a black blindfold and he had a ball gag spreading his lips apart and keeping him quiet. His legs were pressed together, so he didn’t see – but rather, could hear – that he had something vibrating inside of him. Probably his favourite egg toy. 

“What are you doing?” Claude hissed, practically seething. 

His slave should only be doing exactly what is asked of him. He should NOT be displayed in such a manner. 

Claude was more concerned with who had touched his prized possession in order for him to become in such a position. 

Alois seemed to jerk in surprise but was unable to respond, given the gag in his mouth. Claude quickly crossed the room and harshly pulled the gag from the boy’s mouth and the blindfold from over his eyes. 

The pretty blue depths blinked up at him, first adjusting to the light and then widening in surprise when he came to see the livid expression that was marring Claude’s face. 

Had he fucked up, or was this part of the game?

“Who did this to you?” He enquired harshly, pulling at the simple restraints around frail wrists until they became free, falling to Alois’ sides. The boy was surprised. In his fantasy, he had imagined that Claude would go crazy with lust at the sight of his bound and waiting slave, pull the egg from inside of him, and mount him until his own pleasure was sated. 

Alois lived to please his master and he was upset that this clearly hadn’t done so. 

“I asked Ciel to come around and tie me up. I wanted to surprise you,” the blonde’s voice was small and meek. His posture curled up, trying to make himself appear smaller than he already was. His heart tugged at the thought of having disappointed his owner.

“You did nothing to surprise me. You’ve simply pissed me off,” Claude scowled at his lover and reached between his legs to the cord which was protruding from his ass. He turned the toy off and yanked it out harshly, causing Alois to cry out in a mixture of pain and the pleasure of the humiliation. 

Claude grabbed him by his throat and squeezed, just enough to make the threat clear. “I don’t like that kind of thing. I paid good money for you. Do you really expect me to be doing all the work when we fuck?” 

He bit Alois’ ear and then pulled his own head away. He shook Alois by the neck, revelling in the sight of his body giving into the motions like a rag doll and enjoying the slight sound of his choking. 

With his message clearly sent, he let go of Alois and turned his back to him. “I’m going to shower, make sure dinner is ready when I am finished.”

Alois scurried from the bed, ready to complete the task that was asked of him. As he reached the door, Claude’s voice stopped him. “And Alois, don’t let this happen again.”

-.-

The next day, when Claude got home from work, his slave wasn’t waiting for him at the door. Again. 

This time, he stormed directly to his bedroom, already prepared to berate his slave for deliberately going against his wishes. 

When he stepped though the door, however, he had to stop dead in his tracks. 

Once again, Alois was bound…but this time, it was different. 

He was kneeling on the bed, back to the door. His arms were behind his back and there was a beautiful blue rope binding the entire length of his back. It began at his shoulders and wound its way around his torso, arms and wrists – all of it coming together to form a series of aesthetically pleasing knots. 

Claude was not one for bondage but he was one for beauty.

He had bought Alois because he was young and beautiful, and now that beauty was enhanced by such an artistic display. 

He felt his cock hardening in appreciation.

Yes, he much preferred this to the lewd and uncouth display from the day before. 

“So,” he said as he slowly approached the bed. “You invited Ciel around once again so you could deliberately defy me?” He ran his fingers down Alois’ neck and then traced the line of the ropes down his back. He could hardly complain, given the outcome, but he had to let it be known that he wasn’t going to allow rule breaking to be excused just because it was done so beautifully. 

“Sorry Claude, but I had to try again. I really want this,” his voice was trembling and Claude moved so that he would be able to look at his bride’s face. He had tears falling from his eyes, which were rimmed red but incredible bright from the tears welling in them. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink, likely both in arousal and from the crying. 

“Hmm, you’re lucky I am so forgiving. I’ll fuck you but only because you’re lucky.” Claude planted a kiss on rosy lips which tasted of salt from the tears. When he pulled back, he looked into Alois’ eyes sternly. “What do you say? You’re lucky you have a husband as kind as I am.” 

“You’re right,” Alois answered. He was still sobbing, but he was smiling through his tears. “I’m so, so lucky. Thank you, Claude. I love you.” 

Claude gave him a smirk in response and pecked him on the lips again. Wasting no more words, he knelt behind Alois on the bed, sliding his hands over the intricate knotting of the rope, caressing the boy’s sides and his thighs. When he finally came to his ass, Alois was squirming and crying from the stimulation. 

Claude slowly pulled the plug from the boy’s ass – he always kept himself prepared in some form or another – and gripped his own cock to slide it into the stretched opening. 

Alois didn’t hold himself up, instead letting out a loud moan and collapsing forward.

He couldn’t catch himself with his arms bound, so his face was pressed down into the mattress and his hips were still in the air. They had fucked like this before but Claude had always allowed Alois to turn his head to the side so he could breathe properly and hear his moans.

This time, however, he was feeling a little mean after being disobeyed. 

Before Alois was able to turn his head, Claude threaded one of his hands through the hair on the back of his head and used the grip to pin his head face-down into the mattress. He would still be able to breathe, but it would be much harder than normal. If Alois was a good little whore, he would take it without a complaint. 

Claude pistoned his hips, roughly fucking Alois on his dick without any concern for the boy’s own pleasure. Claude used him as the sex doll he was always intended to be. 

Though he normally didn’t like doing all the work and usually appreciated Alois’ enthusiasm to meet all of his thrusts, he enjoyed the way he could take hold of the knots with his free hand and use the leverage to pull Alois back against him and fuck him harder. 

So consumed with his own pleasure, it didn’t take long for Claude to cum. When he was finished, he pulled out and got out of the bed, allowing Alois’ body to flop down onto the mattress. 

“I’m taking a shower,” he announced and walked away. He didn’t know if Alois had come and he didn’t particularly care. He left him there, bound and breathing heavily, with a bucket load of warm cum leaking out of his stretched rim.

And Alois had the biggest smile on his face.


	3. Swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ciel x Alois

“Are you sure this is safe?” Alois asked Claude, looking down at the couple profile displayed on his phone. When Claude had suggested they sign up to a kink website in hope of finding another couple to have fun with, Alois didn’t expect that it would return any results. Yet, there they were, in the car and on their way to a stranger’s house so that Alois could get fucked by another man and Claude could dick down another hole.

It wasn’t like their sex life was lacking; on the contrary, it was actually more vibrant than ever. For the first time in each of their lives, they were with a person with a sexual appetite to match their own. So much so, that when they first started having sex, they could hardly stop long enough to remember that they needed to eat food. But they were both curious and sexually explorative. When Claude one day confessed that he would love to watch as Alois got pounded into the mattress by someone else, Alois thought it would only be fair if he allowed Claude the opportunity…with the added bonus of being able to watch another twink get destroyed by Claude’s cock and think to himself ‘yes, he’s mine. You’ll never have him again.’

Two weeks had passed and already they had found another willing couple. Alois had left the task to Claude, trusting that his partner respected him enough to ensure he would be getting fucked by only the highest quality of cock. Claude had committed himself to being diligent in his task, professing that he would only allow the very best of the best to experience a night of pleasure with them.

Alois had insisted he didn’t want to be involved in the process and wanted to be surprised when he met them for the first time. However, his curiosity had gotten the best of him on their drive and he had demanded Claude show him the profile of the other couple.

He found himself impressed, to say the least. The couple didn’t have any lewd pictures of themselves, simply opting for tasteful pictures of the two of them dressed for events, or cute selfies. They were a gorgeous couple and the top was definitely his type – looked somewhat similar to Claude, if he was honest. He found he certainly had no qualms about who they would be sleeping with.

Now, his only concern was that this was some kind of stitch up and when they arrived they would be tortured and killed by some homophobes.

Maybe he was being a crazy Scorpio with that one, though he’d never admit it.

“I promise if it isn’t safe, they won’t live to see another day.” Claude answered him, looking stoic. As usual, he was unbothered by Alois’ dramatics.

The blonde giggled, “Oh, how I adore when you talk of murdering for me!”

Before long, they slowed to a stop outside a bloody mansion. Thank God, people who shared a similar passion for the finer things in life.

Claude didn’t hesitate in getting out of the car and walking to the front door, Alois not far behind him.

A knock.

A moment passed.

When the door opened, the air was almost knocked out of Alois. The obvious top was so much better looking in real life, it was ridiculous. He was ridiculously tall and perfectly slender, in the way the blonde appreciated. His dark hair and vibrant eyes contrasted beautifully against his fair skin. The lines of his face were so sharp they seemed to be carved out of granite.

“Hello, I’m Sebastian. Nice to make your acquaintance.” He smiled kindly, extending a hand.

Claude grasped it and gave a firm shake, “Claude.”

The man, Sebastian, turned his attention down to Alois and held his hand out, smile still firmly in place. Alois took it and gave his own shake. That hand was huge and perfectly slender, holding his hand with just the right amount of strength. “Alois. You’re handsome as hell.”

Sebastian’s smile seemed to widen just a little at the blunt comment, “Thank you. Come in and meet Ciel.”

They followed Sebastian down the hall, Alois taking the opportunity of the man’s back being turned to look at Claude and widen his eyes. _Good job, _he mouthed to his partner, giving him a thumbs up.

Claude simply rolled his eyes, though Alois could read beyond his expression to see that the man was pleased he had managed to find someone good enough to impress Alois. Not an easy task. Especially when you already had the best looking man in the entirety of the United Kingdom (and debatably the planet).

They stopped in a large living room, greeted with the sight of a pretty little twink lounging on the couch and reading a book. He put it down when he noticed he had company, standing up to greet them.

Alois was floored, truly.

No photograph could possibly do Ciel justice. He was short – even shorter than Alois himself – and thin. His skin was so perfectly smooth he looked like he was airbrushed. And his eyes, they were a brilliant dark blue and so large they took up the focus of his entire face (a face which was near perfectly symmetrical, by the way).

Where Sebastian had sparked Alois’ interest, Ciel created an entire bonfire. Any lingering doubts he had in the back of his mind were quashed at the mere sight of him.

Alois had to have him.

He heard Claude’s breath hitch beside him but it only served to make Alois angry. _Oh no you don’t, Claude, _he thought. _He’s all mine. _

“Hi! I’m Alois and this is Claude and you belong in a magazine,” Alois greeted enthusiastically.

Ciel looked startled, “What?”

Alois bounded forward and pulled Ciel into a hug. For how thin he was, Alois found that the boy was surprisingly soft to hold, even if his posture was stiff as a board at the contact. “Wow, you really are gorgeous. We’re going to have so much fun!”

He heard Sebastian huff in amusement behind him before speaking, “I suppose we should all get to know each other. Perhaps over some tea?”

“What’s the point?” Alois interjected before his stupid boyfriend could respond on his behalf.

Stupid tea.

He leant forward and licked at Ciel’s pierced ear, the smaller boy jumping in surprise and grasping his forearms. “W-wha…”

“Alois, come off it. Practice some patience, for once.” He heard Claude say, clearly unimpressed.

Sebastian laughed, “You weren’t lying in your profile when you said your lover was enthusiastic.”

“Sod off and go have your tea. I’m going to play with Ciel.”

Ciel’s cheeks were coloured pink with his blush, clearly embarrassed and somewhat uncomfortable. Alois knew he wanted it, though. He felt it in the way his biceps were being squeezed, in the way Ciel had been the one to step just a bit closer to him, the way their eyes met and it was like he could feel Ciel begging him to ravish him.

So he did.

With little regard to the two taller men in the room, Alois leant forward and kissed Ciel on the mouth. His affections were returned immediately, Ciel pressing into him and parting his lips so that Alois could slide his tongue into that pretty little mouth and do to his mouth what he wanted to do with the rest of their bodies.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Alois felt a hand touch his back. He took one hand from Ciel’s waist and used it to reach back and slap that hand away from him. Claude or Sebastian or whoever the fuck could leave them alone.

They were busy.

With the distraction gone, Alois used that same hand to squeeze one of Ciel’s tiny arse cheeks, drawing a moan from the smaller boy. With a smile, Alois brought his other hand down to the other cheek and hoisted Ciel into his arms.

He like this. He liked feeling like he had control. He could just throw Ciel around like a ragdoll and fuck him however he pleased.

He dropped Ciel down onto the couch, falling on top of him so they could continue intertwining their tongues while also grinding their hardening, clothed cocks against each other. They were frantic, rushed, but that was exactly how Alois liked it. He liked feeling desperate and right then he felt that if he didn’t get inside of Ciel soon, he would spontaneously combust.

“Seba,” Ciel moaned out when their mouths parted for a moment. Sebastian was there in a second, probably hoping that he would finally be included in some way.

Fat chance of that.

“Go get the lube,” Ciel instructed. Alois couldn’t hold back his laugh at the way Sebastian’s face fell at the demand.

Poor little lamb. Acting as if he didn’t get to fuck that pretty little ass every other day of the week.

Alois kissed and licked at Ciel’s neck while they waited, still grinding their crotches together and using one of his hands to unbutton Ciel’s shirt and his own. In the mere minutes it took Sebastian to return, both their shirts had been removed and Alois had one of Ciel’s pretty little nipples in his mouth.

Sebastian handed the small bottle to Ciel, going to take a seat on one of the armchairs in the room, where he would have a good view of the show he had been sidelined for.

Both Alois and Ciel kicked off their shorts, eager to get to the real fun.

They pressed their cocks together, Ciel taking them both in hand to stroke them while Alois lubed up his fingers and rubbed them against Ciel’s asshole.

Alois appreciated that his dick was bigger than Ciel’s. Claude’s favourite hobby was bullying Alois for having a small dick but next to Ciel, his seemed of a perfectly average size (which it was, though Claude would never let him think it).

Right as Alois was about to slide his fingers into Ciel to begin prepping him, Claude sat directly behind him, kissing his shoulder. “Need some help there, my prince?”

“Ever want a blowjob again in your life?”

Claude raised his hands and backed away, threat clearly received. Wonderful, now Alois could focus on the gourmet meal in front of him.

He watched Ciel’s face as he slid a finger in, the smaller male moaning in pleasure. He appreciated the way Ciel’s abdomen tensed and flexed as he slid in the first finger and then a second, panting prettily as he kept jerking both of their cocks.

Once he was adequately stretched, Alois kissed him again, pulling his fingers out and respositioning himself so that the head of his dick was pressed against Ciel’s rim. Then, he slid home, eyes rolling into the back of his head when he bottomed out.

Alois had topped before, but the instances had been few and far between. The last time Claude had let him top had been a year before, and while it had been mindblowing for the both of them, Claude was too uncomfortable with the idea of bottoming more frequently.

The wait was surely worth it, considering Ciel fit around him like a glove. Those inner muscles were well trained to knowing just how and when to squeeze to push him closer and closer to the precipice.

He rose up into his knees and wrapped one of Ciel’s legs around his hip and put the other over his shoulder. With one arm, he held onto the leg over his shoulder and with the other he started stroking Ciel’s cock in time with his own thrusts. He wasn’t going to last very long, so he needed to make sure he got Ciel to cum soon.

He focused on the way Ciel felt, and when he angled his hips to the point where it caused Ciel’s breath to hitch in his throat, he focused his thrusts at that angle. Using the leverage of Ciel’s slender legs, he pounded against that spot with as much strength as he could muster.

It was difficult to keep his thrusts consistent when he was so out of practice and so close himself, but the attention to Ciel’s prostate as well as jerking him off had Ciel cumming sooner than Alois thought he would.

And Ciel’s face while he was orgasiming was stunning, his mouth open and eyes wide and blissed out, like he was surpsied it even happened. The sight, coupled with the way Ciel clamped down on him, had Alois finishing as well. He pulled out, stroking himself harshly as he came in streaks over Ciel’s flat stomach and flushed chest.

Boneless, he collapsed on top of Ciel, only finding the energy to tilt his head up and give Ciel one last lingering kiss.

Well, Claude did say he wanted to see Alois fucking someone else…


End file.
